La Misión y Extraños sentimientos
by graciela.baeza.75
Summary: Rukia esta en la ciudad de karakura por una misión pero empieza a sentirse extraña alado de ichigo ¿del amor a la amistad que eligira?¿que pensara ichigo?
1. Chapter 1 el Psicopata

Holaaa soy nueva en esto c: espero que disfruten este fic, es mi primer fic si no les gusta no me peguen D: espero que les agrade :D

los personajes le pertenecen a : Tite-sama (algún día serán todos míos muajajaja *risa malévola okno xD)

* * *

La misión... cap.1

Era tarde, muy tarde. Yo me encontraba en la casa de ichigo por una misión..como siempre de huecos ya que por fin soy teniente no me han dejando ni un segundo descansar y tenia que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el mundo humano.

pero de pronto un ruido me distrajo, ¡Era la alarma hueco!

salí rápidamente del armario de ichigo el que ahora dormía plácidamente.

Que lindo...-pensé

no es tiempo para eso Rukia Kuchiki.-me regañe a mi misma por aquel pensamiento.

me transforme en Shinigami rápidamente y salí por la ventana..

Es cerca.-dije para mi misma

fui donde el hueco pero este imprevista mente me ataco.

¡Maldición!.-dije

mi reatsu estaba bajando considerablemente, pero una persona cuyo pelo naranja apareció delante mio con posición protectora.

Ichigo..-dije casi en susurro

Rukia, porque no me haberte pasado algo ¡maldición!.-dijo aquel chico asustado y considerablemente preocupado.

Pero ichigo ¡Es mi misión no tienes porque protegerme!.-dije viendo mientras cortaba al hueco

Si puede ser pero ¡Mira como estas, apunto de desmayarte!.-dijo ichigo exasperado

pero de pronto ¡Pum! veía todo nublado.

¡Rukia, Rukia maldición Rukia!.-me gritaba ichigo

yo escuchaba tan lejana su voz, no entendía muy bien lo que decía no lograba verlo. no podía verlo estaba desesperada

Ichigo...-dije en un susurro leve y quebrado

¡Rukia!¡Por fin despertaste!.-dijo con una sonrisa preocupada

Me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho

¡Vez te dije idiota!¡Déjame preocuparme por ti!.-me dijo furioso y tierno a la vez

Ichigo...-fue lo único que pude decir no me salían las palabras

Tonta..-me dijo con un tono a mi parecer dulce y volvió a abrazarme

sonreí entre su pecho. por algún motivo estaba muy feliz ese idiota me hace sentir extraña y eso no me gustaba del todo.

Al día siguiente no se despego de mi en la escuela¡Parecía acosador! no entiendo porque se comporta así.

Ichigo, puedes dejar de vigilar la puerta del baño de mujeres..no me siento cómoda.- ¡enserio que le pasaba a ese idiota!

Rukia, no quiero que sufras ese peligro otra vez..por favor déjame protegerte.-Dijo el psicópata

Awww aveces puede ser tan tierno y idiota a la vez.-pensó Rukia

Si entiendo Ichigo pero.. ¡aquí no pasara idiota!¡y puedo cuidarme sola!.-le dije algo incomoda

De lejos una triste Inoue miraba la escena..

Kurosaki-kun..y Kuchiki-san...-dijo Orihime sollozando y llorando desconsoladamente

Pero de lejos un chico con ojos verdes y cabello negro miraba la escena pero no le presto atención.

el chico siguió caminando algo pensativo...

Porque deveria importarme esa Mujer ya no estoy relacionado con ella...-Pensó el chico sin emoción alguna

-#######-

Por otro lado un chico caminaba o mejor dicho corría por el pasillo sobresaltado

¡Donde se Demonios se metió ese maldito emo!.-dijo un chico con cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color

Pero ¡pumm! choco con alguien

¡Oye idiota ten cuidado por donde caminas!.-dijeron los dos al unisono

¡Pero si no es el zanahoria acompañado con una linda chica ehh!.-dijo algo sarcástico el chico

¡Grimmjow!¡Bastardo que haces aquí!.-dijo el chico escondiendo a la chica con una pose protectora parecía no haber olvidado cuando Grimmjow "peleo"con rukia

Pero el azuladito empujo al chico quedando Grimmjow Frente a Rukia quien lo miraba con odio

Vaya,Vaya así que la enana Esta mas linda que de costumbre...-dijo el chico comiéndosela con la mirada

Rukia y Ichigo miraban la escena con Horror

¡Quien te crees para Hablarme así!.-dijo rukia furiosa

Grimmjow la agarro por la cintura

¡Suéltame!.-decía Rukia Furiosa y asustada

Para que te resistes si se que me deseas admítelo..Preciosa..-dijo comiéndosela con la mirada

y ahí actuó ichigo quien estaba en chock, Ichigo lo aparto de rukia y le pego un combo en la cara.

Ichigo quien lo miraba con una mirada asesina le dijo.- No vuelvas a Tocar a Rukia.

pff.-dijo Grimmjow alejan doce de ellos

Rukia, ¿estas bien?...-Pregunto ichigo con la mirada triste

Si..Gracias Ichigo.-digo rukia dándole una sonrisa leve

De nuevo no pude protegerla ¡maldición!.-Pensó ichigo frustrado recordando algo

*Flashback*

el reatsu de Rukia estaba disminuyendo después de la pelea con Aeroniero..

¡Rukia!.-dijo ichigo corriendo a su búsqueda

Pero apareció Ulquiorra... y no tenia mas opción que acabar con el para ir tranquilo..

*Fin Flashback*

Ichigo apretó sus manos en puño

Mire a ichigo algo extraño, decepción y ira descubrí en sus ojos, no entiendo porque esta así..

Llegamos a la casa de los Kurosaki y como siempre...

¡RUKIA-CHAN!

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 ¡¡RUKIA!

minnaa! les traigo el capitulo 2 de "La misión y extraños sentimientos" disfrútenla y perdón por la tardanza

Blech pertenece a Tite Kubo

* * *

La misión y extraños sentimientos cap.2

¡Rukia-Chan y mi estúpido hijo!-Dijo isshin emocionado y con brillos en los ojos

Etto..Hola Kurosaki-san.-Dije con un tono falso

Ichigo le dio una patada a Isshin

¡MASAKIIIII TU HIJO NO ME QUIERE!.-dijo el Kurosaki mayor

¡Onii-chan Rukia-chan!¡le cena esta lista vengan rápido que se enfriara!.-dijo Yuzu la hermana de ichigo

Sii, hay vamos yuzu.-dijo ichigo

¡Ichii-Nii ya tiene novia!.-dijo Karin molestando a la parejita

¡KARIN!.-Dijo ichigo nervioso y molesto

...-yo no fui capas de decir nada ya que estaba muy nerviosa

Karin-chan no molestes a Onii-chan-dijo yuzu preocupada

Ichigo sera mejor que vayamos a cenar o Yuzu se molestara jeje...-Reí nerviosa

Si...-dijo ichigo molesto

1 hora después...

pip pip alarma hueco sali lo mas rápido que pude junto a ichigo

el reatsu del hueco era muy familiar así que nos acercamos a paso flash

y para variar era Ulquiorra

¿pero que hace aquí? el debería estar muerto ¡Ichigo lo destruyo!.- pensé

pero note algo extraño su reatsu era parecido al de un humano ¿que esta pasando?

¿P-pero que?.-Dijo Ichigo parece que también se dio cuenta

Ulquiorra se acerco a un paso extraño mucho mas lento que el paso flash

Kurosaki vengo a buscar venganza..-dijo con su tono frío

¡Porsupuesto ven peleemos ahora soy mucho mas fuerte!.-Dijo ichigo

Pero me vengaré con lo que mas quieres.-dijo Ulquiorra

-#####-

_en la casa Kurosaki..._

Karin ¿tu crees que a Onii-chan le guste Rukia-Chan

Mmmm..Puede ser Yuzu , lo e pillado mirándola muy raro últimamente y se pone muy nervioso.-Dijo Karin

sii Karin, yo también me di cuenta.-dijo Yuzu casi saltando en un pie

_En otro lugar de Karakura..._

Esa enana ¿Se corto el cabello? así se ve mucho mejor...-dijo relamiendoce los labios

Aun me encanta aquella sensación cuando la atraviese es excitante y esa mirada mm...-dijo Grimmjow

-###-

¿Que estas hablando Ulquiorra, desde cuando te interesan mis sentimientos?.-dijo Ichigo con tono sarcástico

Ulquiorra no sabia que responder pero de pronto unos recuerdos volaron por su cabeza..

*Flashback*

¿Me tienes miedo mujer?.-pregunto Ulquiorra a la castaña

No.-dijo convencida la chica

¿Donde esta el corazón?¿Si saco tus ojos lo podre ver?¿Si atravieso tu pecho podre sentirlo?.-le preguntaba el espada 4 a la chica

No, el corazón se encuentra con tus amigos. Con las personas que quieres hay se encuentra el corazón.-dijo inoue

*Fin Flashback*

¿Porque me vienen estos recuerdos ahora? yo ya no estoy relacionado con esa Mujer

¿Sera que esto es el corazón? que estupidez.-pensaba el Emo

Ulquiorra ataco a Ichigo..

¡ICHIGO!.-gritaba asustada

R-Rukia aléjate de aquí.-decía Ichigo con dificultad

¡BANKAI! Hakka no Togame.-

Lo único que podía hacer era ayudarlo no podía ver como aquella persona que amo muere, espera ¿dije AMO? dios Rukia que estas pensando.-me preguntaba

R-Rukia.-decía ichigo sorprendido

y Ulquiorra quedo congelado..

Rukia corrió hacia ichigo

¿Estas bien?.-le Preguntaba a Ichigo

¿Rukia eres tu?.-pregunto impactado

¡Por supuesto que lo soy! o es que no vez IDIOTA.-dije Impaciente

E-es que te vez diferente.-dijo el

¡Oh es cierto!

Me descongele lentamente pero me hice una herida

¿RUKIA estas bien?.-dijo Ichigo asustado

S-Si.-le respondí

Me descongele completamente cuando de pronto siento que me clavan una espada ¡Era Ulquiorra!

Te dije Kurosaki, No me subestimes.-dijo Ulquiorra con diminutas heridas

¡RUKIAA!.-Grito Ichigo

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 Los sentimientos de ichigo

La continuación espero que les guste esto solo es el comienzo muajaj xD

Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo

* * *

La misión y extraños sentimientos cap.3

Mi reatsu estaba disminuyendo considerablemente..

Me siento mareada...-Pensé

y pum! caí al piso inconsciente..

#Prov. Ichigo #

¡RUKIA! Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, pero no reaccionaba y el maldito de Ulquiorra desapareció después de apuñalarla..

¡Maldición, Maldición, Maldición! Rukia por favor despierta te lo suplico...-dije con un tono triste

La Abrase, era lo único que podía hacer..ella no pudo..No! imposible!..no..

Urahara apareció de repente

Rukia..Rukia..Urahara por favor ayúdame...-le dije entre alguna pequeñas lagrimas

Kurosaki-san cálmate, tengo que llevármela lo antes posible o si no ella MORIRÁ.-Dijo el sombrero

MORIRÁ.-esas palabras razonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez..

¡URAHARA COMO ES ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE MORIRÁ, RESPONDERME!.-tenia a Urahara agarrado de la Remera y le gritaba

Había perdido la razón...me sentía ido..

Kurosaki-san yo aprecio a Kuchiki-san y por supuesto que quiero salvarla, pero si sigues así no sera posible...-Respondió Urahara triste

lo solté...-Yo no quería perder a Rukia..

Nos llevamos a Rukia a la tienda de Urahara, Los chicos Chad, Ishida, Inoue llegaron en un instante..

_Al día siguiente.._

Rukia aun no despertaba... Yo no había llorado tanto después de la muerte de Mamá...

¡Maldición! falle en protegerla..La persona que me ayudo a volverme fuerte ahora estaba inconsciente...y sin rastro de vida..

Kurosaki-kun deberías dormir un poco..Kuchiki-san estará bien...-Dijo inoue quien estaba curando a Rukia..

_a la semana siguiente.._

ya había pasado una semana y Rukia seguía inconsciente..Creo que ya la perdí...-pensé con cara triste

Pero de pronto Urahara me llamo..

_¡Urahara!_

_Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-san a despertado!_

_..._

_¿Alo..Kurosaki-san estas hay?_

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, que hasta se me olvido colgar el celular

Abrí la puerta lo mas rápido que pude

¡RUKIA!

# Prov. Rukia #

ichigo...que es-...-no alcance a terminar la frase

Ichigo me había abrazado...era un abrazo cálido..

Pensé que te había perdido...Rukia...-Dijo triste casi en susurro y fue cuando note que lloraba..

IDIOTA, porque lloras no vez que estoy bien...-me sentía nerviosa

ichigo me sonrió

Enana tengo algo que decirte...-dijo ichigo ¿ruborizado?

Pues dime.-le respondí sarcásticamente

AQUÍ NO!...-dijo ichigo nervioso

PUES EN DONDE!?.-Le dije exasperada el naranjita que estaba sacando de mis casillas

Ya lo veras...-dijo ichigo casi en un susurro

_Al día siguiente.._

Volví a la casa de ichigo..no me sentía cómoda alejada del fresa

Volvimos de noche no quería que el Kurosaki-san se pusiera "amistoso"..

cuando al fin estaba en la habitación con ichigo el me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera

Ichigo me había llevado al techo de su casa..

¿Que pasa ichigo?..-respondí confundida

...

¡Te Amo, enana!.-Me dijo

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 Confesion

Holaaa Aquí el 4 capitulo de la misión y extraños sentimientos :33 espero que les guste y cualquier critica es bienvenida c:

Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo

* * *

La misión y extraños sentimientos capitulo 4

¡I-IDIOTA no me hagas esas bromas!.-Dije sonrojada

¡Broma mi trasero,Tu me gustas maldita sea!.-Dijo Ichigo decido

I-Idiota...-dije en susurro con una leve sonrisa

¡Y AHORA QUE HICE!.-dijo Ichigo

¡NO ME GRITES CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!.-Dije ya perdiendo la paciencia

¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!.-Si lo esta..

¿Ah no Kurosaki-kun?.-Dije con mi voz que lo irritaba

¡MALDITA...!.-Dijo molesto Ichigo

Después entro el papa de ichigo

¡Kurosaki-san! Su hijo me esta molestando...!.-dije con una tristeza falsa

Ahhh, Me acuerdo cuando molestaba a Masaki que bellos momentos, Hijo te espera lo mismo con Rukia-Chan...!-dijo lo ultimo con el dedo pulgar levantado y llorando

*Sonrojados* y fue cuando isshin cerro la puerta para irse y le cerro un ojo a Ichigo que logro sonrojarse mas.

¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!.-dijimos al unisono..

5 minutos después...

R-Rukia, que me dirás sobre eso...-dijo ichigo nervioso

Etto...

Lo bese apasionadamente al principio estaba impactado, después de 15 segundos me lo respondió..

Nos separamos por falta de aire.., teníamos los labios hinchados..

R-Rukia..-me dijo ichigo mientras recuperaba el aire..

Hay tienes tu respuesta...-antes de irme le cerre un ojo

*Ichigo se sonrojo*

-#-#-#-

Salí de la casa Kurosaki a darle vuelta a las cosas...no lograba comprenderlo del todo, El Héroe, el que me molesta a cada segundo ¿esta enamorado de mi? y lo mas raro es que descubrí que también lo amaba...¿Sera un sueño? si eso debe ser..

Me pellizque el brazo,para ver si era real y para mi sorpresa, Si es real.

-#-#-#-#-

Casa Kurosaki

# Prov. Ichigo #

Estaba en blanco..RUKIA ME BESOO! Me parecía a Rukia cuando veía a ese estúpido conejo..Entonces... ¿Soy novio de Rukia?, Di una gran sonrisa estaba muy emocionado!

# Prov. Rukia #

Volví a la casa de ichigo, era ya la media noche y para mi sorpresa ichigo estaba esperándome en su habitación...antes de poder decir algo ichigo que dijo.

¿Donde estabas?...-dijo con un tono tranquilo pero notablemente furioso

Fui a dar un paseo...No te tienes que enojar...-le dije con un puchero

Ahh, ok ¿pero tan tarde?.-Me pregunto ya mas calmado

Es que se me paso la hora..lo siento por no abisarte mi fresita..-le dije lo ultimo con una voz tierna

Ichigo me abrazo..

Me asuste tanto..pensaba que te había pasado algo..o ese imbécil de Grimmjow te hizo algo..Rukia te amo mi enana..-dijo ichigo con un tono muy dulce y preocupado

Awwws que es tierno este idiota...-pensé

Yo también Te amo mi Fresa...-le di una sonrisa

Ichigo me dejo de abrasar pero me tenia afirmada de los hombros..

Si, pero solamente TU fresa...-Me dijo ichigo.

Y yo TU enana...-dije con una sonrisa

No me reconocía me sentía estúpido/a parecía esas tontas parejas de novios, pero de algún modo se sentía bien..-pensaron los dos

_Al día siguiente..._

Salí de la casa Kurosaki de la mano de ichigo..y asi nos dirigimos hasta llegar a nuestros asientos del salón..

*murmullos por aquí murmullos everywhere xD*

Ohh, Ichigo y Kuchiki-san ya andan de novios, ya se sospechaba.-dijo Mizuiro

ICHIGOOOO!.- Le dijo alzando el dedo en forma de aprobación y con lagrimas en sus ojos Keigo.

¡PUEDEN DEJARNOS EN PAZ!..-dijo Ichigo enfurecido mientras golpeaba a Keigo

Kurosaki-kun...-Susurro Inoue con tono triste

_En el descanso.._

Ulquiorra miraba a la pareja..

Tsk...Estúpidos Humanos, lastima que soy uno de ellos...-dijo Ulquiorra molesto

*Flashback*

Ulquiorra-san.-dijo aquel hombre con un sombrero verde y rayas blancas

¿Quien eres tu?.-dije con tono frio

Soy Urahara Kisuke un gusto.-dijo Urahara

¿Que hago aquí?.-le pregunte mientras miraba la habitación

Estas en mi tienda "Urahara's Shop" .-dijo emocionado

¿Porque estoy vivo?.-dije con tono sombrío

Pues veras Ulquiorra-san, Inoue-san uso su poder de recuperación en tus cenizas...pero hay algo que pediste...-dijo Urahara serio

¿que perdí?.-dije Con tono mas desesperado pero no saliendo de lo frio

Tus poderes, pero Grimmjow-san te dio la mitad de los suyos, pero ahora son prácticamente humanos.-Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa

*Fin Flashback*

-####-#####-

En otro lado de la escuela

Grimmjow miraba furioso aquella parejita

Tsk..Estúpida naranja se me adelanto...-dijo con tono furioso

Pero estoy seguro que todavía la enana es virgen..eso me da a favor...-Sonrio sadicamente

Continuara...


End file.
